


Demons

by originally



Series: Friendly Fire [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: POV Sera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera reflects on friendship in general, and her friendship with Blackwall in particular.</p><p>[A timestamp for the Friendly Fire verse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely not make sense unless you've read the main story. Originally posted on [tumblr](http://originally.tumblr.com/post/112417950515/demons).

Sera found herself checking him for demons for weeks after the Joining. Not that she really knew what it might look like for there to  _be_  demons—Dorian had been bloody useless as usual when she asked him about it—but she kept an eye out, even so. It was frigging… friends, right? She hadn’t had many friends like him before. Or, well, no, she had lots of friends. Lots of people doing what people do, people who told her things and did things and helped her help others. That was good. But they weren’t the kind of friends who would spend every evening in the tavern listening to her stories, just the two of them, or eat all of her first attempts at cookies, even though they tasted rubbish, or fuss over her every time some baddie gave her a little scratch, even though that was bloody annoying and she could take care of herself, thank you very much.

So it was friends. Even after the  _Todd Reynard_  thing. That had been shite, definitely. She’d been properly angry at first. All those pissing nobles playing their bloody stupid  _game_  while all the little people got squashed and him just as bad, when he’d spent all that time telling her how he hated noble arseholes just as much as she did. And then she watched him some more, down the shaft of an arrow sometimes, though he didn’t need to know that, and thought about it, and decided that maybe he really did hate noble arseholes (or at least most of them, the ones not called  _Dorian of House bloody Pavus_ and really, who needed a name like that?) because he’d been one, and it was pissing obvious that no one hated Blackwall more than he hated himself.

Maybe it couldn’t be wiped away, what he’d done, and maybe it would always be there in the back of her mind when she looked at him, but it did count for something that he wanted to be better. That he’d done better, since, with all this Warden shite that Sera couldn’t really get her head around. Why did you need magical mystic rubbish to help people, if helping people was the point of Wardens? Anyone could do that. He  _had_  done it. But Blackwall was stubborn and Sigrun was pretty and it was important to them.

So she kept an eye out. For demons. Just in case.


End file.
